1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Developments in display technology have led to the replacement of conventional display devices with portable, thin, flat panel display devices. Among the flat panel display devices, electroluminescent (organic light emitting) display devices, which are self-emissive display devices, have a wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and high response speed, and thus have been considered as the next-generation display devices. In addition, organic light-emitting display devices having a light emitting layer formed of an organic material have improved properties in terms of brightness, driving voltage, and response speed, and can display more colors compared to inorganic light emitting display devices.
In an organic light emitting display device, a cathode electrode and an anode electrode are located around an organic light emitting layer. When a voltage is applied to the two electrodes, visible light is emitted from the organic light emitting layer connected to the electrodes.
The organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of thin films, and desired minute patterns are formed on the thin films. A number of processes are performed in order to form the minute patterns. The patterns are formed using various methods, for example, a photolithography method using a mask.
The photolithography method requires precise controlling. In addition, when forming patterns using a mask, a plurality of operations such as forming a photoresist, exposure, development, etching, etc., need to be performed. Accordingly, as the number of photolithography processes using the masks increases, a process of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device becomes more complicated, and the time for the processes increases. Accordingly, it becomes more difficult to control the processes, thereby increasing the number of defects.
In addition, as the thin films overlap, the total thickness of the organic light emitting display device increases, and thus it is difficult to realize a thin device as desired.
Also, various electrodes and wirings are included in the organic light emitting display devices, and the electrodes and wirings are formed of conductive thin films. Light emitting characteristics and electric characteristics of the organic light emitting display devices are likely to vary according to the configuration and materials of the electrodes and wirings.